


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Series: Puckentine Encounters [1]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cat spend some intimate time together on a Sunday afternoon. Parallel story to my ‘Third Time’s the Charm’ story, specifically Chapter 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright/Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.

Lazy Sunday Afternoon  
By SchneiderVerseAfterDark  
  
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine  
Rating: Explicit for Sexual Content  
Story Codes: FF, Cons, Oral, & Toy  
Summary: Sam and Cat spend some intimate time together on a Sunday afternoon. Parallel story to my ‘Third Time’s the Charm’ story, specifically Chapter 10.  
  
 _Los Angeles…_  
  
The soft ring of Sam’s PearPhone on her nightstand reverberated throughout the bedroom on the lazy Sunday afternoon for the two occupants that shared the room.  
  
Cat barely registered the faint sound across the room due to the increasing pleasure flooding her brain as her blonde roommate kneeled between her spread legs and delicately kissed and licked her inner thighs and outer lips while the redhead lazily reclined on her bed, partially propped up with her pink pillows. The top of her pink lacy camisole was pulled down to expose her perky A-cup breasts, Sam’s light skinned hand palming over it to gently massage the small mound of flesh, and her pajama bottoms and panties tossed somewhere on the floor.  
  
A few more rings finally pierced the redhead increasingly clouded mind and she softly uttered, “Sa—Sam, your phone is ringing.”  
  
The former juvenile delinquent pulled her mouth away just a hairs breath from the redhead’s slick sex and looked up to meet her roommate’s semi-innocent brown eyes. She growled out, “Ignore it. Let it go to voicemail.”  
  
Sam dipped her head back down, not waiting her adorable roommate to answer and took a long, broad lick across one of the petite girl’s inner lips.  
  
Cat lulled her head back on the pillow and uttered loudly from the pleasurable tremor traveling up her spine, “’kay, ‘kay!”  
  
She placed a hand over Sam’s hand that was gently mauling the perky right breast, urging her more dominate friend on in pleasuring the small mound of flesh. Sam eagerly complied by catching the puffy nipple and gently coaxing it to hardness with gentle pulls and rolls between her digits.  
  
The mousy redhead softly bit into her bottom lip and softly mewed out, appreciating the attentiveness of the usually abrasive girl.  
  
Sam slipped her right arm under Cat’s thigh and brought her hand around to rest just above Cat’s neatly trimmed patch of natural brown hair. She moved her thumb lower and carefully pulled back the smaller teen’s hood to expose the small love button starting to peak out just as her tongue started moving deeper into Cat’s sweet folds.  
  
The blonde gently let the tip of her tongue swipe over the edge of the bundle of nerves and the reaction was immediate with Cat letting out a tiny, but high pitch whine.  
  
Cat’s eyes shot open and toes curled from feeling a new wave of pleasure from Sam’s slightly course tongue exploring where she had only allowed her own fingers to occasionally slip over. She approvingly squeaked out, “Sam…”  
  
The tough girl let a self-satisfying smirk form on her face from getting such a reaction for the sometimes ditzy redhead, but still seeing that she’d have to be careful from Cat’s particular sensitivity in playing with her clit.  
  
Sam decided to retreat from the sensitive bundle of nerves and started tracing various random letters (some actually from the Italian and Spanish alphabets) over the girl’s nether lips with the tip of her tongue, wanting to tease more of Cat’s sweet juices from her love hole. The gentle tongue touch did the trick as Cat’s sex slowly released some more of her sweet honey, preparing to accept something Sam was not equipped to give her.  
  
It was of none importance to Sam as she pushed her tongue into Cat’s slit and took a wide lick to gather the redhead’s increasingly released nectar to get a good taste as she always had a considerable appetite when it came to food and this wasn’t much different. She smiled against Cat’s love mound from the sweet taste and quickly started lapping and darting her tongue in and out of the smaller girl.  
  
Cat started mewing and whimpering louder, rolling her hand back and forth on the pillow and tightening her grip over Sam’s hand on her breast. “Sam, Sam…”  
  
The blonde smiled against Cat’s lower lips as she was practically tongue fucking the withering girl, pleased she was so easily working up the semi-innocent girl.  
  
Working Cat up was exactly what the tough girl from Seattle was doing to her. Cat’s face and upper chest was beginning to flush and tiny beads of sweat started forming on her forehead along with her shortening breath. The familiar tightening tension in her lower abdomen quickly grew as it always did when she occasionally in her most private moments in the shower allowed her hand to dip lower to relieve the sexual tension she felt if she met a cute boy, but nothing would ever come of it.  
  
However, this was much stronger and even her hazed over mind could register that when the tension would inevitable snap, she would be overwhelmed with the pleasure Sam was affectionately giving her.  
  
Sam felt the smaller girl’s thighs begin to tremble against her shoulders and her pelvis not only become in sync with Sam’s tongue stabbing, but bucking faster in demanding she keep up. Cat was on the edge and Sam had ever intention of pushing her over it.  
  
She let her thumb start brushing small circles over Cat’s clit while she turned her lips to lightly sucking and kissing them.  
  
Cat closed her eyes tightly and buck against Sam’s face just as she began squeaking out, “Sam, I’m… Sam I’m going to…”  
  
Sam pulled her mouth off the honey pot for the briefest of seconds and whispered, “That’s it baby girl, cum for mama… cum for mama.”  
  
The blonde immediately set to work on licking, sucking and slurping on Cat’s tight opening, determined to finish off the sweet girl.  
  
Cat let out a tiny sob then squealed out as the knot in her stomach snapped and the wave of pleasure started filling ever nook and cranny of her body. Her hips bucked up, driving her pelvis into Sam’s tortuously pleasurable tongue and the rest of her muscles trembled. The girl would have testified later that she could see rainbows dancing across her vision.  
  
Sam rapidly licked the slightly throbbing lips to keep Cat on her high as long as possible and to devour up the inspiring singer’s leaking honey. Her efforts paid off with Cat’s mind being flooded with a second, though smaller wave of pleasure.  
  
The wave only took seconds to pass and once it did, it took along with it almost all of Cat’s energy. She slumped back into her bed, a pleasantly delirious smile forming on her face.  
  
The blonde continued to delicately lap away at Cat, but avoiding really stimulating her as she had learned the hard way early on that Cat needed time to cool down or the over stimulation could be quite painful to her. Sam eventually pulled her mouth away after giving her roommate a proper cleaning, partly out of consideration, partly out of not missing out on one drop of the sweet release.  
  
Sam crawled up next to the exhausted former Hollywood Arts student and Cat immediately snuggled up to her tough friend and rested her head on one of Sam’s soft flesh pillows while a hand palmed over the other one through the thin tank top.  
  
The tough blonde in turn affectionately rubbed her hand up and down Cat’s upper arm, this being the time that she didn’t mind the affection of the fellow babysitter.  
  
After several minutes of Cat enjoying her afterglow, the redhead softly muttered as she felt sleep overtake her for a quick catnap, “Your phone stopped ringing.”  
  
The girl from Seattle snorted out a dismissive breath and muttered with a smile lighting up her face, “I’ll call them back later—if I feel like it.”  
  
The roommates continued to cuddle with one another, Cat taking the moment to just enjoy the warm and tender embrace of the usually abrasive teen with the occasional kiss to Sam’s cheek or the side of her neck.  
  
As much as Sam would publicly show dislike for Cat’s affection (not this level of affection displayed), this was one of those times that she embraced the affection. Perhaps it was the infectious nature of Cat’s personality or how much she reminded her of Carly or maybe because she genuinely liked the girl but didn’t know how to express it in public as if she was betraying Carly in someway as to replace her. It would be a question she would have to answer in the coming months or perhaps the coming weeks, but for right now, she enjoyed being with the playful redhead.  
  
Playful would be accurate description for the redhead at the moment as Cat was picking up her second wind, increasing the frequency of her soft kisses on Sam and rubbing a hand up and down her side.  
  
Sam noticed, but didn’t get to comment as Cat lifted her left leg up and rolled to her right, throwing her leg over the busty blonde and straddling her hips to force Sam onto her back. The younger teen wore a big grin and softly bit into her bottom lip while she let a pointer finger playfully trailing over her red covered abdomen.  
  
The blonde lovingly rubbed her hands up and down the redhead’s tanned thighs and devilishly questioned, “Does my kitty want to play?”  
  
The redhead eagerly nodded her head and let out a soft giggly.  
  
“Then have fun.”  
  
Cat loved to make Sam feel good and she found it quite fun to play with Sam’s supple and beautiful body, but was always concerned that she wasn’t adequate enough to please her roommate. However, Sam was surprisingly reassuring and as she just did, remind Cat not to worry, but just enjoy and the rest would take care of itself.  
  
The redhead took the invitation and leaned forward, kissing Sam’s pink and supple lips. The blonde slipped her fingers through the red velvet curls and cupped the back of the tan girl’s head, holding her in place to quickly deepen the kiss with Sam opening her mouth and teasing Cat’s lips with the tip of her tongue, hoping for an invitation instead of bullying her way past.  
  
Cat let out a soft squeak upon opening her mouth and Sam aggressively moaned while she ran the end of her tongue across Cat’s teeth.  
  
The inspiring singer pulled her mouth away, chasing after her breath and leaving a bit of drool between their lips. She smiled to her bossy roommate then started leaving playful kisses down her right cheek until she reached just under the ear.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and sighed out as the redhead continued her gentle kisses and occasional licks of the skin down her neck.  
  
Cat kissed down towards the upper part of her exposed chest from the tank top until she reached Sam’s peaking cleavage then started licking each side of the swell that began her valley.  
  
The former Seattle girl had maintained her gentle grip to the back of Cat’s head and used the leverage advantage to softly encourage her to continue her tongue play.  
  
While Cat gave into Sam’s wish, she let her fingertips of her left hand dance up the blonde’s side until she palmed around Sam’s right busty flesh through the thin red tank top, holding it steady while she stuck out her tongue started licking around the center of her clothe covered breast, attempting to tease the nipple into hardness. In a logical manner that would only make sense to Cat, she was hoping the red clothe between her lips and Sam’s succulent breast would taste like strawberries. Of course she was disappointed in the bland taste of the material, but that didn’t distract her from the task at hand.  
  
Sam clenched her teeth and let a hissing sound through as her nub hardened under the shirt, the peak visibly pushing upward against the material.  
  
Cat took the opportunity to catch it softly between her incisors and playfully gnawed on it.  
  
Sam sighed out in approval, “Chizz Cat…”  
  
She pulled her mouth off the covered nipple then kissed across her bust until she reached the other peaking nub. She licked and sucked and carelessly disregarding the fact she was damping the material as she wanted the nipple to tighten to hardness.  
  
All the while, Cat’s other palm trailed down the trouble maker’s upper torso down her abdomen to reach the thin exposure of her skin then back up under top.  
  
She pulled her mouth away and sat up to see her handiwork: two harden peaks poking through the thin material of Sam’s red tank top. She licked her lips and was desperate for the taste of the real thing. She pushed up the tank top to reveal the two beautiful slightly pale heavy C cup breasts and small hard pink nipples. The smaller girl licked her lips at seeing the soft pillows.  
  
Sam lifted a hand and trailed her middle finger across the underside of her right breast and teased, “Is this what you wanted a taste of Kitty?”  
  
Cat nodded her head then quickly leaned back down to take the right nipple between her lips. She gently suckled as if she was a baby trying to nurse from her mother while the other hand palmed and squeezed the other breast, kneading it as if it was dough.  
  
Sam growled and relaxed her head back against the pillows, always enjoying the redhead’s playful attention to her twins. Cat was nearly or perhaps more worst than a guy at wanting to paw at them and think they were just toys. Sam thought it was maybe due to the fact that Cat seemed so self-conscious about her A-cups, but regardless of the reason, she understood Cat was different from them and considered it okay as she unconditionally loved her like Carly… and a piece of her was terrified of such a thing.  
  
She was so occupied with the pleasure and her mind contemplating her relationship with the redhead, she didn’t consciously realized that Cat had stopped sucking on her bosoms and trailed down to stick stuck her tongue into her bellybutton then dipping her fingers between the waistband and the fair skin then started to tug the material down.  
  
The former web-star lifted her ass to allow Cat to pull the flimsy shorts off her hips and down her thighs. She quickly kicked them off of her feet and allowed Cat to settle back down between her legs. The redhead took a quick whiff of Sam’s damp sex before opening her mouth and randomly licked at her opening like an ice cream cone without any particular method to gather up the sweet honey in Cat’s opinion.  
  
Cat was still learning how to pleasure Sam downstairs, but made it up through enthusiasm by licking everywhere and inside as far as her tongue would push into the girl. The playful girl kept up her enjoyable licking, but Sam was going slightly impatient as it was enjoyable, but needed a release.  
  
Sam snaked her hand down to let her fingers brush along her clit to help push her along as Cat could take some time to bring her off and she didn’t want to wait (or discourage the girl by not hearing a response to her actions). She growled and hissed as her abs started to tighten and inner thigh start to tremble, singling her impending release that she had ached for all day and yesterday evening.  
  
She clenched her eyes shut as the overwhelming pleasure crashed and wrecked her body with multiple spasms when Cat brushed her finger away and latched her lips around the protruding bundle of nerves and gave it a hard suck. “Oh my God CAT!”  
  
The redhead continued sucking on it as a baby would nurse from a teat while her hands pushed against Sam’s bucking hips to hold her relatively in place.  
  
The flooding of her body with pleasure lasted for seconds and whited out her vision for those brief moments. She smiled and relished into the feeling, but it was soon replaced with mild pain that confused the girl until she opened her eyes to look down to see that Cat was still sucking on her clit.  
  
She groaned out, “Cat, please…”  
  
Cat ignored her, too engrossed with finding a new nub to suckle.  
  
Sam actually winced in slight pain from the over stimulation and had to finally softly push her palm against Cat’s forehead to get the girl to release her.  
  
The redhead looked up at Sam with a satisfied expression not understanding that the pleasure momentarily turned to pain and only seeing that she had brought her friend to ecstasy.  
  
The blonde wore a satisfied expression, not wanting to discourage her friend—concerned about Cat’s feelings was becoming a greater priority for the girl over the last several weeks.  
  
The redhead crawled back up onto her friend and rested her head next to Sam’s head on the pillow then whispered, “Sam?”  
  
Sam took a few quick breaths, her chest lovingly heaving up and down to Cat’s eyes, and then asked in baited breath, “Yeah Cat?”  
  
“Will you make love to me?”  
  
A knowing smile danced across Sam’s lips, each understood that was what they had been doing—even for Sam in not thinking it was purely for fun or physical gratification—but Cat was asking for something in particular, something Sam was more than willing to fulfill.  
  
Sam kissed her forehead and brushed her cheek. “Okay, give me a minute, but move to my bed.”  
  
The redhead giggled while she sat up then pulled her camisole over her head and tossed it to her bed, leaving her completely bare before walking to Sam’s bed.  
  
Sam was off to the side of the bed going through her industrial drawers, reaching into her secret drawer and pulled out a flesh colored phallus attached to a black harness.  
  
The toy wasn’t particularly big, only about five inches, but it served its purpose quite well for Sam while not hurting the childlike teen as she was pretty tight just using her fingers inside the redhead.  
  
She took a minute to place the harness properly in front of her sex, to make sure she had control and the inner knob would rub against her clit when they got going, and fastened the straps around her upper inner thigh. She pulled out one of the small silver square packages and tore an end off.  
  
The blonde rolled the condom over the toy, sheathing it completely then picked up a small bottle of flavored lubricant that rested in the drawer next to the toy. She dripped a line over it from base to tip then worked it into the condom as if she was stroking herself if she had a real member to make sure it was thoroughly lubricated.  
  
Once she was satisfied, she crawled back onto the foot of her bed and settled herself in a kneeling position between Cat’s legs. The playful teen look to Sam’s eyes and softly giggled, signaling that she was ready for her bustier roommate.  
  
Sam took a hold of one of Cat’s hips while the other hand held the base of the toy to softly take the head and teased the redhead’s folds.  
  
The roommates exchanged smiles one more time to confirm that she was ready.  
  
Sam pressed the head against Cat’s opening then pushed only halfway into the younger teen’s tight passage, her muscles instantly clenching against the intrusion but drawing a deep sigh from the redhead as she arched her back, pushing her stomach upwards and pushed her head back into the pillow.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and let a low groan escape past her lips as the resistance to push in caused the harness to push back and rub against her clit. It was always a slow, but quite enjoyable process to work herself inside the redhead then work them into a gentle rhythm.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the almost delirious expression on the tan skinned teen’s face. She slowly pulled back until only the flesh colored head remained inside then once Cat relaxed her back on the mattress, Sam slowly pushed back in, getting in about three inches inside the tight fleshy vice.  
  
She continued this slow sawing motion for about a minute, getting a little further inside the tight girl and drawing deeper and quicker sighs and grunts from both girls. They finally sighed in unison when Sam was finally able to sheath the toy inside Cat’s love channel.  
  
Cat whined out, “I’m so full Sam…”  
  
The former delinquent smirked at the confession, but wanted to make sure. She slithered her hands around Cat’s sides to link up behind her back then sat back and pulled the smaller teen up into a sitting position on her lap.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam groan as she took Cat’s full body weight on her, causing the incredible rush of pleasure to travel through her from the pressure on her clit.  
  
The small teen threw her arms around the back of Sam’s neck to hold her close and maintain her balance. She squeaked out into Sam’s neck and tightly shut her eyes, trying to handle the shudder of pleasure from the toy sliding over her internal bundle of nerves and completely filling her up.  
  
Sam kissed the side of Cat’s neck that were in front of her lips and teasingly pressed them against the fair skin then licked a few times on the pulse point. As she put her lips to work, one of her hands brushed Cat’s back to relax her as she got used to the toy stretching her just a little bit more inside. “It’s okay baby, I’m just getting nice and snug in you.”  
  
The strong blonde leaned slightly back and pushed the redhead back just enough so she could dip her head and latched onto the soft nub and started her suckling of Cat’s tasty teat. It was a usually a puffy thing, particularly the areola, but she loved to get them hard enough to nearly cut glass and drove the redhead wild.  
  
Cat slipped her arms from behind Sam’s neck to rest her hands on the smooth bare shoulders just before she let her head drop back, her long curly red velvet locks tickling her back, and shuddered from the pleasure coursing through her body.  
  
Sam continued to lick for several more seconds before kissing across to her cleavage and giving the same attention to the other nipple. Cat thought she was good sucking on the blonde, but Sam’s competitive nature always got the best of her and she wanted to prove to the playful teen which one of them was better. She made a mental note to try sometime in the future to try to get Cat off on just playing with her breasts to hammer home the point.  
  
After she thought she had pleasurably tortured Cat enough with her tongue, she easily lifted the girl up from her lap with her considerable and inexplicable strength, taking all the work and effort off the redhead. It was a good thing to since Cat quickly became quite relaxed (other than her inner muscles) and didn’t seemed to have the will enough to focus, already being overwhelmed by Sam’s tender ministrations.  
  
Cat was a tight fit and pushing and pulling the phallus in and out of her quickly built of the fire in the pit of Cat’s stomach that would soon engulf her with pleasure. She had her eyes closed and grunted with ever thrust into her with the occasional whisper of affection to Sam that drove the blonde into wanted to get the redhead off in the best possible way.  
  
After only a handful of minutes, beads of sweat started to form on Sam’s forehead, neck and lightly coat her breasts, not from the effort, but from the friction of the underside of the harness rubbing against her slit and clit from the piston motion into the tight girl. She briefly wondered which one of them would get off first since Cat provided such resistance for the toy to push back onto Sam.  
  
Her question was soon answered when she had to put a little more effort to penetrate the girl on her lap and the darker skin girl whispering, “Sam… I’m… getting the feeling in my stomach…”  
  
Sam urged her on and continued to support her wait in riding her, “Come on Kitty, let it go. Show mama how good it feels.”  
  
The other girl nodded her head as her eyes and mouth clenched shut, trying not to be too loud since they were near the window as seconds later, she let out a soft sob as what she would describe as butterflies escaping her stomach. Her nerves were set ablaze in indescribable pleasure to her like the joy of eating the first bit of Bibble from a container. She rode out her climax, digging her fingers into Sam’s shoulders, leaving small indentations with her fingernails on the unblemished skin to hold on to something. Her vice desperately gripped the toy, trying to milk the inanimate object for a seed it could never give.  
  
She bucked several times against Sam before the blonde lay back on the bed and looked up at the trembling redhead trying to calm herself. She smiled at seeing the delicate looking girl, admiring her smooth tanned skin, and her small breasts heaving while she tried to ease her breathing and content face.  
  
A minute or so ticked by before Cat calmed enough to gather her wits. She slid her parted fingers through her hair and brushed it behind her head and rested another hand on one of Sam’s supple globes. She teasingly smiled, letting her innocent persona slip and more mature and wise side about relationships and sex show through. Using Sam’s supple tits as places to balance with her hands, she pushed up with her knees and pulled away from the impaling toy to the point just letting the head stay inside her slick folds.  
  
She slowly slid back down and grounded herself against the lying girl. She lifted up and repeated the process several times with a small wicked smile playing on her lips revealing that she knew exactly what she was doing along playing with the flesh pillows.  
  
The combination of stimulation did not take long to drive Sam into a frenzy of low moans, rubbing up and down Cat’s thighs and started to buck up to meet her riding.  
  
“Fuck Cat! About to—”  
  
Cat lifted up to the point of the toy exiting her then dropped all her weight and grounded herself on her roommate, driving the harness to press against the blonde’s nether lips and clit.  
  
Sam slightly lifted her upper body up, holding on tight to Cat’s hips and roared out, “FUCK!”  
  
The redhead quickly lifted herself up and started a slow gallop on her friend, repeatedly bumping the sensitive nub to draw out Sam’s release.  
  
The busty blonde shuddered, her extremities trembled and bucked under the riding redhead, driving the rod just a little further in tight love tunnel to give Cat her own shudder of pleasure, but not enough to trigger another orgasm.  
  
Sam’s eyes remained tightly closed as her violent spasms turned to soft trembles then collapsed back on the bed, her head hanging over the foot of the bed. She gently rubbed up and down Cat’s thighs as a way to help calm herself after her release with the occasional involuntary hump upwards.  
  
Cat giggled at seeing the reaction she could cause the always tough girl. She leaned forward to rest her body against the blonde’s smooth and curvy body, letting her lips find one of Sam’s hard peaks and enveloped it. She gently sucked and licked, always enjoying sucking on one of the flesh and blood Binkys.  
  
Sam tenderly brushed a hand over the crown and back of Cat’s head, reassuring her that it was alright, knowing that such intimacy was a way of comforting her and feeling close to her.  
  
She finally released it and the roommate’s lips found one another, quickly parting so that their tongues could dance along with one another. They swapped kisses and a little spit, their tongues colliding and dueling with one another. After Cat had enough of her taste of the tough girl, she pulled her lips away.  
  
Sam looked up at her with mild disappointment and confusion, but Cat reassuringly smiled at her, something Sam hated to admit she sometimes needed from the sometimes ditzy redhead.  
  
Cat lifted off her roommate, the slick sound of the toy being withdrawn from her folds filling the pair’s ears. She scooted down and settled herself between Sam’s parted legs.  
  
The former Hollywood Arts student placed her hands on either side of her pelvis and looked up to make sure she could see Sam’s eyes and once brown met blue, the redhead pulled wrapped her lips around the head of the phallus then sank her head down. She softly started bobbing her head, cleaning the condom covered toy, tasting her own juices and the strawberry flavored lubricant specifically chosen for the redhead.  
  
Sam may not have felt the licking and sucking that Cat was doing to the toy, but look in Cat’s eyes and erotic sight of younger teen cleaning her ‘member’ off involuntarily caused the blonde to buck her hips and heating Sam back up.  
  
The tanned girl continued sucking and bobbing, her eyes never leaving Sam’s eyes until the condom covered toy was clean of her juices and lubricant. She pulled her mouth off the toy and traveled a little further down, leaving soft kisses on Sam’s inner thighs as she undid the straps to the harness. After the last strap unfastened, she pulled it away, noticing that Sam had soaked the inner side of the harness, and tossed it to the side of the bed then looked back at Sam’s red and throbbing sex.  
  
Now freed of the harness, Sam’s sweet juices started flowing down her slit down to her rosebud and just about to hit the sheets, but Cat dipped her mouth between Sam’s legs and quickly licked up the nectar and cleaned her sex.  
  
The former delinquent’s eyes rolled back and she grunted by the additional pleasure, clawing at the crown of Cat’s head and bucking up to meet the licking sensation. “Damn Cat… you’re going to make me cum again.”  
  
The redhead smiled against Sam’s lips and took her words as a challenge. She kissed and sucked on the puffy lips then eagerly started licking up the rest of Sam’s honey before dipping her tongue completely inside the folds.  
  
Sam finally was able to knot her fingers with Cat’s red velvet locks to hold her in place while her other hand pawed and pinched her own right breast. She let her head hang off the end of the bed and just surrendered to the rebuilding pleasure that would drop on her like a mountain in the next few seconds.  
  
Cat pushed Sam over the sexual edge when she started humming a song into her folds while she rapidly tongue fucked the super strong girl.  
  
“HOLY CHIZZ CAT!” the blonde roared and bucked against her again, releasing another flow of her juices into Cat’s mouth while her head rolled back and forth over the edge of the bed.  
  
The younger teen rapidly licked the release while Sam continued to tremble for a few more seconds, her muscles rapidly tightening and relaxing. Cat finally pulled her mouth away from Sam’s throbbing sex then crawled up her body. She pulled Sam further down the bed to let her head back on the foot of the bed then lay over her roommate and kissed her right cheek.  
  
Sam’s breathed heaved, pushing up her impressive rack and the girl lying on her. She closed her eyes and muttered, “This beats babysitting on a Sunday afternoon, right?”  
  
Cat giggled and stole a chaste kiss from the blonde before resting her head next to hers and dosed off for a catnap.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for the conclusion of my other story, 'Third Time's the Charm'.


End file.
